Artemis Fowl and the Four Elements
by ShanR
Summary: What happens when Artemis Fowl messes with the Four Elements? Can he make it alive, or be roasted meat? Find out here! -taken a little from Avatar. Very, very little- FINISHED!
1. Introduction

A/n: Hi this is my first story

_**A/n: Hi this is my first story. Hope you guys like it!) **_

Chapter 1

Introduction

Diana sighed, slumped on her chair. Boys. They never understood a young lady's heart. Stupid David, she thought, scolding me for telling him how I feel. What do I do? Diana felt tears prickling her eyes. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry… I AM NOT GOING TO CRY!' and she didn't. That's the thing with these elements; they can steel themselves so well.

What Diana longed for her whole life was a family. A home, where laughter and happiness filled every corner. Diana was orphaned at the age of 1, and since then her really nasty and rich foster parents have been looking after her.

But recently, they have witnessed the most horrifying things Diana could do to you if you made her angry, ( example, she can bite fingers right off your hands )and they abandoned her at the age of 7, but she had been saved by an unknown person at night, and when they administered her in a school, she got the present of a lifetime…

Don't know what I'm talking about? Let's take a look at Diana's life, shall we?

_**A/N: If you're looking for Artemis, he'll be around later after we find out what I'm talking about.**_


	2. Time for action flashback 9 years ago

A/n: Hi this is my first story

Chapter 2

Time for Action (flashback 9 years ago)

" Hurry up, driver!" Andrew Lorenzo, a bulky, hairy, 38 year old shouted to his chauffeur. " She's asleep, and we better finish this before she wakes up! I can't stand another day with her! "

" Hon, you sure the police won't catch us? " Remy Lorenzo, a skinny, feminine woman squeaked to her husband in fear. " I don't want to spoil my name as an international business woman."

" Two things, Remy. Number one, the police won't catch us. We have stolen all the new spy gear Viper has supplied. Number two, I think Diana already spoiled your name as a business woman in that conference last week. It was a good thing you reminded me to give her a sleeping tablet to make sure she sleeps the whole ride through." Remy paled. Her husband was right about her business conference. He was always right. Never wrong. So it was right of him to dump Diana in Tara, the place almost the furthest from their home. Surely the young girl wouldn't find her way back home? She wouldn't even have the knowledge to look for people. Right?

After 3 hours of driving at almost top speed driving (yes, Tara is very, very far), Andrew and Remy took a split second to admire Tara. It was a beautiful green, almost magical. "Just dump her here, we have to be on our way!" Andrew hushed Remy, and she laid the sleeping Diana the very place she was standing. "Hon, I don't feel good about this," Remy started to say, but Andrew interrupted. "WE HAVE NO TIME! GET IN THE CAR!" he bellowed to his wife, and, absolutely stiff with fear, Remy joined Andrew in the car and they drove home, leaving poor Diana to discover the horrors of reality the next morning.


	3. Rescue

A/n: Hi this is my first story

Chapter 3

Rescue

Late in the afternoon, Diana woke up, to find herself in a very sophisticated bedroom. It was really small, she had to bend her head a little and walk. There was a small bed, and she was sleeping on it. " Oh Dear, where in heaven's name am I?" Diana panicked, and sat up on her bed. There were posters everywhere, featuring what looked like rock stars, except… they didn't look very…_ Human. _There were badges and trophies filling up a small but grand cupboard, but the trophy that attracted young Diana was the one on top of the cupboard. It was huge, and as Diana inched closer, she read the label:

_Holly Sh_ort

_Captain of LEPrecon_

_First Prize in 'Flyer' flight competition_

Flight competition? Diana was puzzled. These things can fly? Then she remembered. " Airplanes! Wow, she must be really good. I wonder how she looks like," and immediately when she turned, she got her answer. There was the largest poster, and in it was a short but really pretty…_ girl. _" That really doesn't look like a human girl," Diana thought to herself," but it has to be, right? Fairies don't exist,"

"That is where you are wrong, my dear girl," a male voice sniggered. Diana jumped, and ran outside the room where the voice came from. Outside was a control room, and there was someone there. But before she could see who was standing there, he pushed a button and the floor beneath Diana gave way, and she screamed as she slid down, all the way into a pod, but of course she didn't know that. The pod started to move, and Diana gaped. The chute (she didn't know that as well) was absolutely huge. All the animals in the world could squeeze in here! But what startled Diana was what she saw when she looked down. Volcanic lava. Oh my goodness.

Then she observed a small glass of water that said 'Drink me'. Feeling really thirsty, and being only 7 years old, Diana took the drink and gulped it down. In minutes, she felt dizzy and fell to the floor. But too bad she drank it so soon, otherwise she would have seen a certain commander watching her back from a secret sector of the pod.


	4. A New Life

A/n: Hi this is my first story

Chapter 4

A new life

Diana woke up with a start, and immediately took in her environment. It was a proper house, a small house, and it had only 3 rooms. Diana searched the house. It was empty. 'Strange… how come there's nobody here?' Then she saw a small note on the table, it read:

_Dear young, sweet, adorable __mud__ girl,_

_I have posted you into a new school. Class starts at 12 pm. To get to your school please press the yellow button on the bottom of this note… _

The first thought that hit Diana was that whoever wrote the note was a bad striker. She could still see the word 'mud'. Why did this guy call her a mud girl? She was very clean, in fact, she was _beautiful. _Diana had long, straight hair tied up in a plait, really fair skin and bluish black pupils _and _hair. She was wearing a blue shirt and black three quarter pants. But she was young, so she did not really notice herself much. But being sick of the creepy house she was in, Diana braced herself and pressed the yellow button.

Instantly she was in a deep pool of swirling blue. It was spinning so much that Diana really wanted to vomit. Puke. Whatever you call it. But this sensation only lasted a minute, and soon she was in a pleasant garden. Diana's eyes widened as she realized she was in a school garden. Students were running everywhere, and Diana realized that she was wearing the same thing as the others. She was even carrying a heavy schoolbag! She blindly followed them and stepped inside the school gate.

Classes had just begun when Diana stepped into the school, or so she thought. She was so confused that she wanted to scream. Just then, she spotted a boy her age and she quickly ran up to him. " Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Diana queried. The boy stopped what he was doing, and he looked at Diana. He was as good looking as she was, with jet black hair and eyes. His hair was combed in the 'cool dude' way. "Oh, you new here? Our teacher did say there was a new girl coming to school today. So, i suppose that's you? " he replied. Diana nodded. She was one of the quietest people imaginable. The boy smiled at her. " Well then, nice to meet you. I'm David Walter. And you are?" he asked.

"My name's Diana."

"Diana what?"

She froze. She didn't answer immediately… she couldn't. " Er… Diana…Diana Fenton."

David laughed. " You don't sound so sure."

" I am."

"Good. Hey class has started, so, er, just follow me. "

David closed his locker and started to walk quickly towards the staircase. Diana hurried to catch up, and the two of them started to climb the long flight of stairs. "Don't you want to know what class we are having now? " David started talking.

"Not bothered, really."

David looked at Diana like she was crazy. "You're weird," he told her.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

David put on a serious face. "Hey, you sound like as though you're good in English."

"So what does that bother you?"

"I'm the best in English out of every 7-year old here. You better not mess with me."

For what may seem like the first time in a lifetime, Diana smiled. It was the most rare moment ever. No-one in the whole world has seen Diana smile except her real parents, and this crazy guy. Diana smiled wider. She had just made her first friend.


	5. The most startling day ever

A/n: Hi this is my first story

_**A/N: Ok, I promise to include Artemis in the next chapter; I promise I promise I promise!**_

Chapter 5

The most startling day ever

Diana's first class was math, then English (Diana was delighted that she managed to beat David's high score in a test), then all the other subjects 7 year olds take…… Finally, that much awaited dismissal bell rang. Crazy students rushed out like mad dogs, and others just cruised out calmly. Diana, however, was at a lost. She did not know where to go, or what to do. Then David came beside her. "You ok, squawker?" he asked Diana.

"Erm, I think you got my name wrong."

"Nah, I only give the name to people I like. See ya! "

Diana just stared after him. Then she looked around. There was a small, isolated part of the school garden. Diana decided to sit there and rest for a while. It was free of students, and it was far enough for her not to be seen by anyone. But as she walked to the bushes, she saw something glow orange… and as she inched closer, she realized that it was a box.

Strange enough, the box was decorated with jewels. There were jewels everywhere on the box. Diana crept down, and took the box in her hands. Slowly, while her heart hammering against her ribcage, she opened the box, and the strangest thing floated out. It was shaped like an atom, only much more beautiful… It was glowing orange and sparkling swirls of fire were circling the atom.

Diana, stunned, reached out her finger to touch it… just some more… a little more… but the moment Diana's fingernail touched the hot 'orb', it started to move like as though it was struggling to get free, and all of a sudden, it plummeted right into Diana's chest! "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Diana screamed in the pain it caused and she passed out, dropping the box which disappeared into thin air.


	6. Back to business

A/n: Hi this is my first story

_**A/N: (Drum roll) Featuring………………… Artemis Fowl the second!! (Come on people, cheer!)**_

Chapter six

Back to business

Artemis was back to business, surfing the net. The twins were causing his parents to become deaf downstairs, but for moment, he was not a bit bothered. He had just found one of the most interesting piece of news on the internet. "Butler, have you seen this website? It really fascinates me. And let me tell you, not many sites can do that." Butler smiled. When Artemis was fascinated by something, he could forget what his own name was. He would just keep staring at that particular thing. And this time, it appears to be a website. " Let me see it, Artemis," Butler said, and he read the piece of information on the website.

_The four elements._

_Ancient_ _history has it that the earth was once divided into four continents, each one representing the different elements of nature: Fire, Water, Air and Earth. They lived in harmony, until one faithful day, the fire nation demanded power, and attacked the rest of the nations. This disagreement caused the nations to split, to form the seven continents today. _

_At that time of terrible war, all the nations had to fight for their rights against the fire nation, but all of them failed, making the fire element the most superior of them all. But then, things changed. The fire nation gradually became weaker and weaker, and soon it lost battle to the water nation. Then they surrendered, and there was world peace once again._

_However, Mother Nature did not agree to this. The continents kept shifting, and there was no hope for them to be united._ _But then, they came to a decision. In years to come, the strong elements shall die out, and normal people will roam the earth forever. But they had decided, to give the orb of power, to normal people with the necessary qualities, and let them represent each nation. The orb enables them to use their element of nature for daily use and battle._

_The necessary qualities that are needed to wield the:_

_**FIRE ORB Brave, Fierce fighter, Cunning and Smart.**_

_**AIR ORB Kind, Gentle, Sociable and Witty.**_

_**WATER ORB Evil, Observant and Civil-minded.**_

_**EARTH ORB Playful, Smiling and Cheerful.**_

_The orbs are found in heavily jeweled boxes, which will be nearby the chosen child to wield the orb. After being opened, the boxes will disappear magically into thin air. Gone forever. The child will experience excruciating pain as the orb enters the chest of his/hers, making him/her pass out. But after the child has gained consciousness, he/she can use the powers to their will. For example, the fire element does not need a match box to light a fire. He/she just has to shoot out a jet of fire from the fingertips and the fire will be lighted._

_The orbs of the elements of nature are not some things to play a fool with. If you misuse the power, it can kill. In an ugly manner._

"Amazing, isn't it? I just wish I had it. I wouldn't have a better possession," Artemis said.

"Artemis, I think you don't need those powers. You already have them, except you have the weaker type."

"I don't want the powers, Butler. I want that heavily jeweled box," and that is when Butler decided that there was no changing Artemis's attitude.


	7. Continued from Chapter 5, the flashback

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Continued from chapter 5 (still the flashback)

Diana grew irritated. What was between her and passing out. She had passed out so many times in 2 days! But she wasn't bothered, when she saw where she was. She was lying down, facing up, on a hospital bed. She sat up on the comfortable bed. There was no one around her. She sighed. Then she remembered what had happened.

"Oh my goodness, my chest…" Diana groaned, clutching her chest.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Diana jumped, and turned around to see who had come to see her, and she was in for a surprise.

"Walter! I did not expect you to visit me."

David sat down beside her. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"About what happened." Diana's eyes widened. What would he know about that stupid atom like thing? Then David repeated everything that Artemis had read on the Internet. "You mean, I have magic powers now?" Diana asked him.

"Yes, and you are special, because you are the fire element now."

Diana looked suspiciously at David. "And how, Walter, do you know all this?"

As a response, David lifted his hand, and suddenly, it glowed almost an invisible blue. Diana almost fainted. As she looked, with an open mouth, David answered her question.

"Because, I, squawker, am the Air element."


	8. Almost reunited friends

Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter is pretty short…**_

Chapter 8

Almost Reunited friends.

Artemis was heading to the entrance of chute E7 to meet Holly and Foaly. They said they wanted to see him. They did not tell him why, but said it was important. An exasperated Artemis agreed to meet them at the new circus in Dublin, so that holly could disguise and get Artemis to meet Foaly at their super secret hideout. As Arty and Butler sat in the dirty benches, looking out for a very 'short' creature, Artemis's phone suddenly beeped. "Ah, it appears I have tracked the first element," but before he could continue, his phone beeped again. "Another element!" Artemis snarled in delight. Butler was nothing but confused. "How did you… "

"Questions on how i did it later, old friend. Now we have to go to… " He checked his phone, and suddenly, his face became a holder of smiles. "In fact, we don't have to go anywhere. It seems that the prey has to come to us. "Butler knew better then to ask. Artemis always reveals his plans at the end of the day. And that's when everyone feels like bashing him up. "Artemis, where are we going?"

"Not now, Butler."

"We have to wait for Holly," Butler reminded Artemis.

"Captain Short can wait, but this cannot."


	9. Happy Birthday or not In Dublin

Chapter 7

Chapter 9

Happy Birthday, or not (In The heart of Dublin)

When Artemis said that very last sentence, Diana had just blown the candles on her 16th birthday cake. David was just beside her, along with his mother and his classmates in his school. Diana owed her whole life to David's mother; she had bought her a small flat nearby for Diana to live in. You see, Diana had become David's very best friend, and David was from a really rich family. So buying another house wasn't a big deal for David, but it made a huge impact on his mother. Ellinia Walter was one of the most stingy, selfish old women you can find in this world. But ever since David said that Diana did not deserve a garage to live in, she was forced to buy a small 2-room flat for her.

But poor Diana did not know that Mrs Walter was keeping such hatred against her, because she was always smiling. For her 16th birthday, David had decorated the whole house and his 2nd best friend, Frank, had ordered a vanilla cake, Diana's favourite flavor. She and David had both changed their hairstyles; Now Diana had glossy, pretty wavy hair which she did not tie up, and David had a haircut, but his hair was still quite long, so there wasn't much difference. And they did not even part once ever since they met.

After cutting and eating the cake, the visitors left, and Mrs Walter (I'll call her Ellinia), David and Diana were alone at home. Ellinia was dozing in the bedroom, having woken up really early to help with the decorations. Diana was in the mansion's hallway, thinking deeply about something. "You OK, squawker?" David asked her, holding her shoulder.

"I don't know, i was wondering how my birth parents would look like," she replied.

"Well, I'm sure they would look as hideous as you do." Diana scowled playfully at him, and pinched him hard. " OUCH!" he shouted really loudly. Suddenly, a loud noise rocked the mansion. "Please tell me that was the result of your off-tune screaming, Walter," Diana said blankly. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Ellinia shrieked from inside the bedroom, and that is quite a feat, as the bedroom is two stories higher than the hall way. "It's a helicopter," yelled Diana, as she realized what the sound was. "And it's landing in your property! "


	10. A super short chapter

Chapter 7

Chapter 10

A super short chapter

Artemis needed three plastic bags to survive. Butler was obviously a very bad driver. "Butler, you make me hurl so many times I can win you a competition on the fastest ways to make children vomit, " Artemis scoffed, with as much sarcasm as he can muster. "Sorry Artemis, but this 'Blackhawk' helicopter is only the second best now."

"Then get the best helicopter as fast as your feet can take you." This comment stung Butler, but he wasn't going to let his young charge know that. "Alright Artemis, I will. And you better put on that wig and glasses fast, we are reaching the house."

"Ah yes, that beautiful house. I have only seen it once in my life. I've forgotten it, in fact."

"Here we are, Artemis. Where shall I land to _execute your plan?" _ Butler said the last few words in sarcastic tones, positively because he did not know what is was. But Artemis just smiled. He smiled his ever evil grin.

"Land in their property. I want to capture those elements, and I am not going to let them fly away. "


	11. Success or failure?

Chapter 7

Chapter 11

Success or failure?

"Hey, freako, what do you think you are doing on my property?" David shouted to the huge helicopter that had landed on his property. Then Diana, by his side, shouted at the helicopter as well. "You don't take of now, I'm going to have to vaporize you! (and we all know she meant that. ) "Indeed." And a most weird looking boy stepped out. He seemed to be their age, only shorter. He had hair like Elvis Presley, but there was no color in his skin. Oh, and he was wearing super huge sunglasses. "I would be vaporized if i don't carry out my plan properly."

"Plan…?" Diana asked.

"Yes, plan," Artemis replied. "A very precise plan. And trust me, if you do not co-operate, you will regret it. " Suddenly, a net jumped from no-where, and it was headed straight for the two elements!

" Whoa!" David yelled as he managed to duck the flying net. However, his best friend wasn't quick enough. The moment she realized that a huge flying net was about to capture her, it did! "AAGH! WALTER! HELP ME! " she shrieked as the net swallowed her, but then she decided to teach that monkey boy who he was dealing with. Her eyes and hands glowed orange, and she shot a massive ball of fire at the net. Nothing. "H…How is that…possible?" Diana muttered.

"Don't worry, element. I will take good care of you. Oh, and that net is element proof. Sorry," Artemis so-called 'apologized' and within a blink of the eye, shot Diana's hand with a hypodermic dart. "Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! " Diana sobbed in a hoarse voice. "YOU ARE SO…so…so… " she never made it to the end of that sentence. The dart was taking effect. Yes… Artemis whispered in utter glee. "Hey you, let my friend go!" David shouted, after recovering from his shock of diving from that monster net. "Wise guy, take this!" and David shot a whirl of air straight at the helicopter. It was impressive, and soon, the helicopter was in chaos. "SYSTEM ALERT, SYSTEM ALERT! MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! " The alarm screeched, and hearing that, Butler immediately called out to Artemis. "Sir, we have a situation here. We have to leave, or we will become pancake with helicopter syrup. " Artemis immediately understood that joke, and ran inside the helicopter. He swerved it violently to the right, dodging another wind attack from the boy. "That element has gone crazy, its time we escaped," Artemis rasped, as Butler lifted the helicopter, and soon, man and boy were gone. David had gone after the helicopter, flying at top speed, but soon his magic was threatening to give way, so he landed, and watched in the greatest dismay as the triumphant, young teenager escaped with his best friend. "Come back here, you sickening little brat!" David shouted himself hoarse, and finally, giving up all hope, walked dejectedly to the mansion, which was terribly far away now. There were no words to describe his sadness, he almost cried. But he was supposed to be witty, and he decided to stop that boy once and for all.

He felt strange, whenever he talked to friends about Diana. And after noticing that, his friends would go ooh and aah and al those nonsense. But David did not care about all that, he wanted to save his friend, and he was not going to do it alone. But suddenly, he remembered a thought. "My mother!" David thought in panic, and as he ran back to the mansion in a hurry, he saw the most terrifying sight a son could see of his mother.

Ellinia was lying on the mansion grounds, unconscious, with a dart sticking out of her neck.


	12. Twists of events

Chapter 7

Chapter 12

Twists of events

Diana fluttered open her piercing blue eyes, and found that she was in a huge room filled with computers. A young boy was typing furiously into one and a huge man was standing beside him, observing what he was doing. "Let me out of here!" Diana shouted to the odd couple. "Why have you tied me to a chair?" Diana tried to suppress a fireball, but to her amazement, her magic had run out! The glowing flame on her hand extinguished, and that's when the little boy gave a loud chuckle.

"Why have you kept me here? What do you want? " Diana asked, exasperated.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I would be living a much finer life if I had the fire element in myself," Artemis replied.

Diana's eyes widened. "You want my power? Are you crazy? "

"Answer to question one, yes. Answer to question two, no. " And Artemis gave one of the most evil grin he had ever mastered. Diana concluded that this guy was in fact the most insane guy she had ever met. "And how do you suppose you are going to do that?"

"Well, it is much easier now that you are drained of power, isn't it?" Artemis's cold voice replied. He looked up. Diana looked up. Their cold, blue eyes met for several seconds. Then they turned away. "I don't like your eyes," they said in perfect unison. Again, they turned to look at each other, and suddenly Artemis's stomach churned. That girl was too pretty, and far too cunning. He knew she was different.

David was just too sad for words. He had realized why he felt worse when Diana was kidnapped than finding his mother unconscious. He actually liked her. A lot! She was pretty, she was smart, and now, she was kidnapped. What was he to do? David sighed, sitting down. He was at the hospital, waiting for the doctors to see him about Ellinia. As soon as he heard their footsteps, he stood up and approached them.

"My mother… " he choked halfway.

"Do not worry, she is absolutely fine. She was just unconscious. She is awake, and you can see her now. "

David didn't want to. His mind was only set on rescuing the only girl he knew to be his friend, and he knew how.


	13. Planning for both sides

Chapter 7

Chapter 13

Planning for both sides

"Good morning, element. Here is your breakfast, " the deep voice of Butler kept ringing in Diana's ears as she stretched early in the morning. " I have a name, you know, gorilla, " she spat. She was filled with enough anger to take down 10 heavily armed Butler's, so one unarmed Butler was too easy. Or so she thought.

"Just eat, before i lose my temper. Its too bad Artemis said i couldn't hurt you, " Butler growled.

Diana sat still for a while, then suddenly she started laughing hysterically. "ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS! What kind of a stupid name is that? Ahahaha! I thought his name would be tom or billy or whatever! AHAHAHA! " Diana had tears running down her cheeks, and she couldn't even stand after falling off her bed. Butler scowled, and banged the door after he left the room.

"Butler, has the element gone mad, or has she turned into a brain-damaged hyena? " Artemis queried as Butler approached him. Diana was laughing way too loudly. "I told her your name, sir." Artemis sighed. "What can i do? Am i supposed to be born as a female goddess? NO. " Then a thought struck him. "What is her name, anyway? "

"I am not sure, sir. I can find out, as soon as she cools down. "

"Forget it. That will take a long time. "

Artemis was finding a way to extract her fire power, which was even more difficult then finding out what the fairy Book meant. He got so frustrated that he actually almost gave up, until he saw something. He had noticed a small pop up that read, ' please install lock-up to enable heat sensors.' Artemis needed to track where the fire element was in her body, so he needed the human heat sensors.

The bad news: It had to take one week.

Finally, the irritating laughter died down. Butler immediately went up to Diana's room and saw something that surprised him. All there was in her room was a blob of liquid. "Artemis! She's gone! " Butler shouted as he ran down.

"Gone?" Artemis eyed Butler suspiciously.

"Yes, all there is, is a blob of silver liquid."

"Oh, that." Then after a seconds thought, he continued. "Is my name that funny?" he asked. The confusion on Butler's face was priceless.

Artemis sighed. "When the 4 elements laugh too much, they go crazy. They first have Jelly legs, a disease that unables you to use your legs. The there is the Hoot of Death. When you achieve that, you simply turn into a chicken. If you still laugh too much, you become the blob of Nothingness. So I suppose she has gone crazy," Artemis said simply, not worrying at all. Butler was shocked. He had expected something much less freakier than this. "So how do I cure her?"

"Just step the liquid." Butler found this a little harsh, but nevertheless if Artemis wanted him to do that, he will. He staggered up the narrow stairway, and came to Diana's room. There, the blob still lay as still as ever. He stepped the blob hard, and immediately, the delicate figure of a tall girl appeared in front of him.

"My goodness," she started saying. "That was the best joke I ever heard."

Butler scowled again. "Artemis wants to know your name. If you can answer that without having any embarrassment. "

Diana looked at him sternly. "Diana."

Butler's eyes widened a little then resumed their normal shape. He nodded, and prodded back to the door.

Don't worry; Diana was whispering to herself, you are in so much trouble i don't want to tell you about it.

_**A/N: This is a looong chapter. .**_

David was doing something that was draining all his energy. Well, actually that sentence is inappropriate. This is because when elements use their power, they lose energy. David here was using his power to call upon the other two elements, Meg Wallace and Arthur Drake, who were also friends. After a few minutes of meditating, their faces appeared in front of him. "What's wrong, Walter?" Meg asked.

David's stomach churned. Meg calling him Walter reminded him so much of how fondly Diana used to call him that. "Wallace, Drake, the fourth element has been kidnapped, and i will need your help to get her back. "


	14. Oh no, she's back

Chapter 7

Chapter 14

Oh no, she's back

That's right, she's back. Unfortunately. She was just doing some fiddling with stolen equipment when her small bell alarm beeped. Amazing, she thought, how does that Mud Boy do it? Getting hold of more and more powerful things each year. Hasn't he changed yet? So many signs at changing to a good boy when he was 15, but becoming a bad boy at 16! What a pure disappointment.

As she checked in her alarm, she found out that he had even kidnapped a girl. ( Poor Artemis, he does not know that she had installed a super small camera in his clock. ) She was shocked. She immediately packed her things and decided to take some action, because she wanted what he had. That's right people. Opal Koboi is back.


	15. A shock

Chapter 15 ( i think )

Chapter 15 ( i think )

A shock!

It was a really cold night, and Butler was going upstairs to give Diana her dinner. But when he got there, he did not know what to do. She was already asleep on the bed, but she was shivering terribly. And the worst thing was her lunch did not even change; she hadn't even taken a nibble. She was muttering on her bed, something about leaving her alone. "Diana…Diana…wake up…WAKE UP! "Butler shouted, and Diana jolted out of her bed.

"WHAT!!" she screamed back.

"Your dinner."

"I don't want to eat anything. I haven't anyway. Didn't you notice? "

"You have to eat. Artemis wants you to be healthy. " And this sentence infuriated Diana.

"Healthy? HEALTHY! HE KIDNAPS ME, TREATS ME LIKE A PET DOG AND HE WANTS ME TO BE HEALTHY! WHERE IS HE, ANYWAY? " she roared, not knowing the shock awaiting her.

"He has gone to see his friend."

"And who would that be, Gorilla? "Diana asked, while having a sip of iced tea.

Despite himself, Butler replied. "Her name is Holly Short." The result that came was really spectacular. Diana dropped her tea in the bed, and choked on the one she was drinking, and before Butler knew it, she had gripped his collar so tightly that he almost suffocated. "Wh…where did he go?" she asked him, and Butler realized that her eyes were watery.

"Erm, he visited his friend."

"WHERE!! HOW DOES HE KNOW HER? "

Butler was lost. How did Diana know Holly? How could she positively know Holly?

Artemis knew he was in for deep trouble. Holly had called him, mostly meaning that she knew what he was up to.

That's bad.

He trudged up towards the meeting place, where she was waiting. "Holly, what brings you here on such a fine day?" he decided to get on her nerves.

"SHUT UP. YOU KNOW WHY! " she shouted back.

Artemis sighed. "So? I just want that power, that's all. I promise not to harm her in any way. And she does not seem to retaliate to me or Butler in any way. In fact, it seems she really likes my name. "

"Let her go, Artemis. You don't know what she will do to you? What if she knows self defense? Or she is pretended not having her powers? What if any harm befalls on you? I will get every blame available, mind that. "

"Do not worry, I will be fine. Its not like she will break down my house into a freaky mass of crumble, will she? Of course not. "

Oh dear, poor Artemis is so totally wrong.

David was planning something easy. Easy and absolutely smart. A plan to get his best friend back. "Ok, this is what we are going to do. We turn into nothingness, then float in, then destroy he whole place until it becomes a freaky mass of crumble. Understand? Oh, and we get Diana out after that. "

"Question, David." Arthur Drake raised his hand. "I don't think it is a good one. Because i do not know which one of us is going to grab Diana. " David looked at him incredulously, then he slapped his forehead.

"I will. Happy? " he spat.

Arthur smiled. "Indeed." Meg was the more sensible one. "So when do we start?" David let out an evil grin.

"Today, right here, right now."

Diana and Butler were riding in his Bentley, rushing like a mad donkey towards where Artemis had gone. Butler was driving fast because Diana had threatened to scorch him if he slowed down. And from her tone, he knew she would not hesitate. Butler found this a good time to find out about Diana. "So, what is your name?"

Diana stared at him. "Erm, My name is Diana."

"How old are you?"

"16. The day you kidnapped me, unfortunately." And Butler felt a disturbance locking up in his stomach. But what surprised him was her age. She was way too mature for her age.

"Where do you live?"

Diana stared at him. "From where you kidnapped me." Butler just felt worse and worse.

"So that guy was your brother?"

Butler noticed something strange. He had seen it in Artemis sometimes, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"No, but I owe him my whole life," she said softly. Then Butler realized what she was doing.

She was blushing terribly.

Opal was anything but pressurized. Ordering Marv and Scant around was easy. "Prepare this, launch that, eat this, throw that… " and of course, Opal would brag all day long about her beauty. Too bad she hasn't seen Diana yet. But that's going to change.

"MARV! HAS THE COMPUTER BEEN LAUNCHED YET!? " Opal screeched, gazing at the mirror, trying on new nail polishes. "Almost, Miss Koboi, we are getting the preview of the car in a minute. "

……………………….AFTER 60 SECONDS………………………….

"Uh oh," Merv breathed to his brother. "Opal should never see this girl." It was a good thing she did not hear anything.


	16. Guilt

Chapter 16

Guilt

Finally, after a bajillion years, the bentley pulled over. Artemis was about a football field away, but he had seen the bentley. Diana almost died in the car. He was with her… yes he was! Diana jumped out of the car and flew all the way to them. By the time she reached them, she was out of breath. "You… you are… " she was quivering so much while talking to Holly that Butler had to hold her firmly. "Is your name Captain Holly Short? Are you good at flying? You work in some LEP? Do you remember me?? " Diana gasped her questions out, not noticing the expression on Holly's face.

She was shocked, even more shocked than Artemis and Butler put together. She just stared at Diana, looking directly in her cold blue eyes.

"It is you! " Holly cried, and the two of them jumped for a sisterly hug. (hehe) But the second later, Diana realised something was floating around. It was an invisible blue color, and it was floating towards the Bentley. "Strange, where have i seen that? " Diana frowned as she tried to remember. It just floated, and floated, and floated. Now Diana was frowning at it so horribly that she broke away from Holly and followed it. Then she froze. She knew what it was. Then Artemis heard her whispering. He only caught a few words.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy? I can get out myself! " Strange, Artemis told himself, this girl talks to herself. Then suddenly, the blue color twisted violently, and headed straight for Butler and knocked him down flat! "NOOOOOOO! " Diana screamed, holding on to the blob. "Walter, Meg, Art, STOP IT! " Artemis froze, as the name Walter kept playing like a spoilt recorder in his brain. Oh dear me.

Then, as soon as the blob hit Butler, three teens seem to stumble out of it. One was horribly familiar, of course. The other two were shorter. One was a girl with bright auburn hair, and that was Meg Wallace. The other was a boy with blond hair, and red cheeks. He was Art Drake. They both stared at Artemis, and then two giant whips came out of their hands suddenly. But they were glowing different colors. Meg's one was light blue, darker's than David's air, and Art's one was brown. "Water and Earth, " Artemis breathed, before he got 2 fair whippings from each of them. The last words he heard were from Diana.

"Don't hurt him! He's a good lad. Please, don't hurt him. " And Artemis Fowl never felt worse in his life.


	17. Escape

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Escape

Opal was never happier. Ultimate power over a whole element sounded so pleasing that she could not control her excitement. That is, until she heard what Diana said. "Don't hurt him, he's a good lad. Please, don't hurt him. " Opal, from her jumpy self, suddenly grew so outraged that Merv and Scant thought she had a blood clot in her brain. "WHAT!! HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT! SHE SHOULD HATE ARTEMIS! NO, THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! " She screamed and screamed. "Why, Miss Opal? " Scant risked his life asking that question.

But Opal answered calmly. "If Diana says that, it will be harder to get her separated from Artemis. Oh dear, this is not good. Scant, " Opal turned towards him. "Prepare for battle immediately. "

"Diana, you are officially crazy. You are asking not to attack the freaking guy that kidnapped you? " David argued with his best friend.

"He is not freaking! He is a good boy, understand? I know it. It's just his greed, that's all! We can change that! "

"I dunno, this guy looks pretty stuck up. "

"_Ahem. "_

Diana and David looked to the side, where Artemis lay, very very conscious. Yes, he heard everything. "Stuck up? Not even I am that mean, you know. " David turned red, glanced at Diana who was glaring at him, and scratched his head. He hated it when he messed up with her. Well, it has never happened before.

"You all right? She was asking Artemis, when suddenly the whole place started to shake. It was shaking so much that everyone standing lost their balance and fell to the floor. "What the monkey is going on? " David shouted.

"I AM NO MONKEY! " a voice only too familiar to Artemis boomed across the small warehouse they were in.

"Oh no, " he breathed. "OPAL KOBOI! "

"What boy? " everyone else chorused. Unfortunately they did not realise the reality of that statement.

And yes, the serious war begins soon.

"ALERT ALERT! KOBOI LOOSE KOBOI LOOSE! " Foaly screamed across the LEP.

"Don't worry, I know. I know where she is, and i know who will follow me to battle, " Holly replied calmly, with determination i cannot type in words or numbers.

And of course, Foaly had no idea of what Holly was blabbering about.


	18. The war begins

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

The war begins…..

Opal Koboi, a pixie that need's no introduction, right? ; Not in this case.

"Opal Koboi. Pretty pixie, strong mindpower, crazed mentality. That'll be her. "

"I know some other people with crazed mentalities," David sneered, looking at Artemis and Butler, who finally became conscious from his smelly coma. Really.

Okay, sorry, i will go back to the war.

The war had begun. Opal had already ripped the warehouse to shreds, and Artemis could finally see the outside. It was all fields! But at the same time, a magnificent claw came out from nowhere and it almost grabbed Diana! Actually, it came from Opal's destructor, a huge machine that she was riding at the current moment.

"Ha! A stupid girl, a so-called boy genius and an oversized man can stop me? Ha! "Opal screamed. Then she turned towards David, Meg and Art. "And you three," she snarled, but she stopped the moment her eyes lay on David. She backed away, and Scant, behind the captain's seat she was sitting on, heard her whisper to herself: "My oh my. Isn't that the most precious thing i have seen! "

She lurched out the claws again, this time; it caught David, and Diana! "Score! Merv, turn this thing, we are going back to the lab. " It struck Artemis that Diana and David were not screaming. He looked at the claw… and saw that both of them were unconscious! Oh dear!

"Oh no, not another expedition to the lab! " Artemis groaned. But just then, he saw a sight that enlightened him. Thankfully, Opal had already taken off. Of course, it was Holly!

"Holly, help! She took… " Artemis started, and immediately got a serious injury from Holly.


	19. Kidnapping again

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kidnapped again for Diana

When she woke up, Diana found herself in the most sophisticated cell possible. It was made of metal, and there were glowing bars surrounding the whole room. Beside her, David was awakening from his slumber. He was moaning and groaning, but he seemed okay. Diana helped him up, and he was as equally shocked when he saw the cell he was in.

"Man, am i in metal world? This place is sweet! " he squeaked. Diana glanced at him. " We are prisoners here. I don't enjoy being one, you know. "

David just stared at her. His stomach was churning every 5 milli seconds. That was surely a record. He never felt this weird with anyone. "What kind of hideous place is this, anyway? " he asked her.

"I don't think it is hideous, just hi-tech, that's all."

The two of them started, and twirled behind. There, a very pretty pixie stood tall ( or should i say short ) and glared at both of them. But she was no match for Diana. The three of them stared. Then Opal began to speak. " I should think you like this cell. It is the only one without cameras, and you will be isolated from the rest of the building, because i know you cant escape. "

Diana scowled. It was true. None of the elements can endure lasers. "So, i shall leave you two to yourselves. You shall like that, right? " Now David scowled and tossed an air 'ball ' at Opal. But when it touched the lasers, it reflected back right at him! "Tut tut," Opal said, after David recovered from his own attack. "You have under estimated me, everyone does, " and she walked away, leaving the two teens helpless against their situation.

Artemis was suffering from a weird type of hypertension. He was feeling so weird that he could not describe it. He was nervous to get the element back, he also had to get the heat sensor pop-up to load much more quickly. And that made him feel much worse. He did not want to do this, to be honest, but the power was irresistible. It was, well, powerful. But it had to be removed in an extremely painful way.

Butler and Holly were getting Mulch. They had to use him to break into Koboi labs again, this time for a much more important reason. This considered 2 lives, two very young lives.

After a few hours of stomach aches, Artemis finally saw them return, with the infamous, big, fat, 'hilarious' MULCH. "Hello Mulch Diggums, we meet again. " But without waiting for an answer, Artemis continued. "I am sure you know why we brought you here? "

"Not really. Captain Short said I get big rewards if I completed it. From you, especially." Artemis scowled at Holly, but nevertheless, continued to brief mulch about his mission. "You are here, my friend, to rescue someone of utter importance to the ancient world. "

"Ancient?" groaned Mulch. "And why would Opal want to kidnap people who are ancient? " he asked, with a twitch of suspicion. Artemis almost grinned. "Simply because they hold such magnificent power that even you are no match for them. " Mulch's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Yeah, I will do it, but what do I get?"

This is where Artemis gets thunderstruck. "Isn't that obvious?" he snarled, and he left Mulch's heart to melt on its own.

Diana was not pleased. She was out of magic, and David was so sleepy he had fallen asleep already. She had to get out of here. And quick. The laser heat was not good for their health. She was already feeling uneasy. And obviously David was too, he was waking up.

"Oh my giddy aunt, what's happening to my stomach? " he groaned. Diana smiled and helped him to sit up. He smiled back at her. The two of them just stared into space, sometimes at each other. Then finally, David sighed. "I'm bored, doesn't that pixie have video games or something?" he complained, and all Diana could do was shake her head in utter irritance.


	20. The Time gets closer

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The time gets closer

Mulch was heavy with his business. Yes, _that _business. Chewing through clay and excreting it out, worse than the sickest human in the world. After a few minutes, he reached the metallic lining of the Koboi building. He slowly peeled through the thin lining of concrete metal first, then he started gnawing in the harder one that came after it. But it came as a good sign. Mulch was getting nearer. Nearer to the target.

Mulch rotated his… _ahem…_ rear a little, and sucked in as much air as possible. Then he… let it all out in one big… burst, and he went flying past the metal and straight into the freezing floor of Koboi labs. "Made it!" he had a quiet one minute celebration, and then suddenly heard Artemis's voice in his hearing communicator.

"This is no time for dancing, dwarf. If anything happens to the girl, I am going to have guilt locked in my soul for the rest of my life. "Mulch stared at Koboi labs, them muttered, "This place has changed. There are definitely more cameras, and the tiles are colder. And this place is absolutely huge. More cells, apparently. " Then Foaly's voice came in the earpiece. "Oh, Opal is going to get screwed by the LEP for this. " Mulch chuckled.

Then, Holly's strict voice came through the mike. "This is no time for jokes. Diggums, get in there! " she shouted, and Mulch did not waste a second to stumble into Koboi labs.

Diana was fed up beyond words. She was tired, hungry, and most of all, irritated. David was trying to come up with a plan, but was failing badly. And both of them needed the toilet urgently. "Do you have a plan? You're the smarter one, " David told her. "I don't. I need to stand and walk. Sitting is not going to help me. " Diana stood up, and tried to walk. And that's where things got all topsy-turvy. She fell… hard.

Of course, David would have done everything he could to have avoided her fall. But thank heaven he didn't, because at the same moment she fell, the lasers actually _disappeared _for that same split second! "Oh my goodness, Diana, did you see that?! " David gasped. Diana turned at him and said, "No, I didn't see anything. Was there something here? "

"No, but I think I have a plan to get us out of here." And David got one huge air ball from his hand and smashed it against the cold, metal floor.

"The air element's gone crazy, he has. He's using up a lot of his power. Now! " Mulch said into the mike he was wearing. "What does he think he's doing? And here's the worst part. He's attacking the _floor. _How crazy is that? " Then, Mulch heard Artemis's voice in his mike. "Ingenious. They must have realised that the floor is where the lasers of the cell are so called 'produced' from. If he makes the floor a little too unstable, the lasers will crash, and they can escape! Finally, they thought of it. "

"So, I am here for nothing?" asked Mulch hopefully. "No, you have to help the girl. She has no power; the boy can escape on his own." It was Foaly, and he seemed serious. "Okay, okay, I shall find them. " 'I better have a good reward for this. 'Mulch groaned internally, as the locater started to beep really fast.


	21. Freedom or not?

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Freedom or not?

Diana was shocked. David was never smarter than her, but his plan was working beautifully. The lasers were getting weaker and weaker. And once they were in their weakest point, David can use air pressure to smash through the metal cell. Another professional plan by him.

"Help me, would you?" David chided Diana. "How am I supposed to do that? I need to do the ritual! Tomorrow might's a full moon! "

"You silly girl, don't use your power, use your weight! Keep falling! "

Diana looked at him incredulously, sighed and let her feet buckle beneath her. A second later, she regretted doing that. "OW MY BACK!" she cried. At the same time, one blast from David sent the laser 'producers 'systems crashing, and the lasers were no more.

"YES! My plan worked. We're free! " Then he paused. "Just pray I have enough magic to break through this metal. " he continued. Diana scowled at him, and said, "Just try it."

One blast was enough. The pure desire to get out was much more stringer than Opal's metal status. But the metal had to break just for the two of them to see a short, ugly figure standing right outside their cell. Of course, it was a dwarf. A disgusting one. "What is that?" Diana spat, looking at Mulch from head to toe.

"No time for intros. I have to get you out of here ASAP. Just follow me, hurry. Foaly told me Opal was heading for your cell."

"Well, I am afraid that centaur is too late. "

The three of them jumped, and saw the same pixie that also frightened them earlier. "Ugh, Opal Koboi. You again." Mulch spat.

"Indeed. I wanted to check on my favorite prisoners." But as she was saying this, Diana had an idea. But she needed to tell it to David. And she had to do it, indirectly.

"Oh great Opal. How the _air _around you is so beautiful." (She looks at David after saying this, but David looks at her as though she is crazy.)

"The _air _around you is so pretty, just like you; maybe if we had a _blast of air, __sending your lovely hair flying,_you shall look better." Finally David understood. He accidentally said, "Oh!" and immediately, sent one great big ball of _air _at Opal. Unfortunately (but it is actually fortunate), he did it with too much anger, and Opal was sent flying across the remains the cell. "Oops, that was harsh," he said.

"No," Mulch replied. "Not at all."

"They're free. Safe and sound. " For the first time ever, Mulch's voice brought relief to the others who were listening. Artemis, Butler, Holly, and Foaly felt a sense of relief and achievement after that moment. But as they were celebrating in their hearts, they heard Mulch again.

"Uh oh. This is strange. "

Foaly immediately picked his mike up. "What is it, Diggums? What's wrong? "

"Koboi's heart beat. I checked her pulse… it's not there. "

The four of them listening gasped sharply. That was strange news. Very strange. Then Artemis started talking.

"Shouldn't there be any guards rushing down there?"

Mulch chuckled. "Nah, the boy just knocked everyone out here. That power is some serious stuff. "

Artemis groaned. "Don't even start that conversation. "


	22. Back where we started

Chapter 22

Back where we started

Fowl Manor seemed different to Diana. She didn't know why. It was just different. All of them had come back to Fowl Manor, as it was so called, 'nearer' . Diana actually missed the house. It was just so beautiful. She was gazing at the artifacts, she didn't notice David walk toward her.

"Hey, i gotta go to the hospital. I dunno how my mum is doing. "

A nerve sprang in Diana's brain. "Oh yeah, I heard about your mum. " She looked at Artemis across the room. "Sometimes, the nicest people seem so mean. "

David nodded. "I have to agree. I'll see you later. If you're coming to my house. " Diana didn't reply. She didn't want to.

Three hours after David had gone home, Diana was fast asleep on Angeline Fowl's bed. Butler and Artemis were in his room, as usual, checking on that heat processor he had installed earlier that week. After seeing that it had been installed. Artemis took the mouse in his hand, right clicked the window and pressed, 'abort installation. '

"You don't want to do this? " Butler asked Artemis, actually feeling proud of him.

"I have decided, Butler. I am not going to do this. "

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. And Artemis had no idea where Diana was.

"Artemis, darling. How lovely to see you again. " Angeline's warm hug relieved Artemis of all his worries. "Your father and brothers wanted to have a longer vacation, but i wanted to come home. " Angeline Fowl looked at Butler. "How have things been going? "

"Fine, mam. Absolutely fine. "

Angeline Fowl smiled. "Well, that's nice. I am absolutely exhausted though. Maybe i should go and sleep for a while. I shall feel better. "

"Alright, Mother. Rest a while. "

Angeline Fowl walked up to her bedroom, opened the door, and got quite the shock.

Meanwhile, Artemis was going crazy. He was shocked that his mother was here, and even more shocked that he had lost Diana in his own house. He was searching for her, not knowing what was happening in his mother's bedroom. He had to let Diana go back to her home, to her family, whoever that was.

Suddenly, Artemis heard his mother call him. "Arty, dear! Come to my bedroom, will you? " Artemis sighed, and stalked off to hs mother's room. The moment he opened the door. His jaw fell open. There, on his mother's bed, sat Angeline and Diana, and both of them were smiling broadly.

**What happened in the room?**

"Oh dear me. " Angeline Fowl was quite shocked to see a teenage girl sleeping on her bed. It definitely wasn't Juliet; she wasn't back from her trip yet. Who was this girl? Angeline slowly tapped the girl's shoulder. "Wake up, dear. Are you feeling okay? "

Diana tossed. "Five more minutes, Artemis. "

Angeline's eyes widened. 'She knows my son… '

"No dear. I am not Artemis. I am his mother. "

Diana, after hearing that, bolted upright on her bed and sat down, panting hard. "OH MY GOSH! No, no! I mean, yes! No! Definitely! Did you ask me something? " Diana blurted absolute nonsense. Angeline just had to laugh.

"Relax, dear. Just tell me who you are and where your family lives. "

Diana blushed. "I can answer question one, but not questoin two. "

Artemis just stood there, gaping. There was nothing he could do. His mother had found Diana, and she was going to ask him why she was here. He knew it. He just did.

"It's a very nice thing to do, Arty dear. I am very proud of you. " Angeline said softly. Diana smiled. Of course, Artemis was even more shocked, his brain was almost to the verge of frying. Then he asked firmly, "What is, mother? I am afraid I do not understand. "

Now Angeline smiled. She stroked Diana's hair and said, "Giving someone homeless a place to stay, of course! That is so nice of you, I really am proud of you. I am just so happy! "

_**A/N: Remember, Artemis doesn't know that Diana is an orphan…**_

"What!! Homeless? That's ridiculous! " Artemis laughed, but inside, he felt strange. Very strange. But before Angeline could say anything, Diana decided to speak.

"She's right, Artemis. I don't have a home." Diana sighed, and Artemis just couldn't take it. He groaned and sat on the cushion opposite the bed. He just kept breathing, and he did that to cover up the guilt that was forming in his heart. Pure, hurting guilt.


	23. Surprises

Diana was starving. Angeline offered her some food, but strangely, Diana refused them. She got up, and whispered to Artemis, "I'm going out. You know where. " And he did know where she was going. It was quite obvious.

*****************************************

Finally, the doorbell rang. David sprang out of the sofa, and almost breathless already, and opened the door. As he had expected, a smiling Diana stood at the welcome mat. He beamed and welcomed her in his house. Like he did for a few years.

"What took you so long, pignose? I waited long enough. " he snapped playfully at her.

"I didn't say I was coming. "

"So you wouldn't have come if you didn't feel guilty? "

"I am not guilty! "

"_Obviously."_

Diana scowled. David was just plan geeky sometimes. "Ugh, " she spat. "You are so just ridiculous. " And she started walking towards him.

Diana had almost reached him when she fell. Her foot turned unevenly, almost spraining her ankle, and she slipped. David saw it happen, as if in slow motion. Somehow he knew even before it happened that she was about to fall. He ran forward as she staggered, trying to regain her balance. Her arms flailed and her other leg buckled.

"Diana! " he called on instinct, as he bent forward, arms outstretched. He caught her, just. She fell towards him, her hands out to break her fall, and he grabbed her under her arms. David stood motionless for a while, holding her. He could feel his heart hammering against her body. Their faces were side by side. They each sucked in their breath.

After what seemed like eternity, Diana managed to pull herself upright again. David did not let go, until he was sure she could stand properly. Then she gently pushed him away. David coughed, embarrassed.

"You okay? " he asked Diana.

Surprisingly, she smiled. "Of course I am, " she said softly.

***********************************************

Artemis was thinking. Why would his mother leave the house all of a sudden? She said she needed to go to a shop… all by herself? There was definitely something suspicious going on. And he was dying to know what. He knew Diana had gone to David's house. Well, maybe his mother really wanted to go to the store for a while. Maybe she needed some fresh air.

Artemis sighed. And then he decided he needed some rest.

*****************************************

It must have been eight hours. Or sixteen. He wasn't sure. But when he woke up, the house was quiet. He walked to his mother's room, and realised that it was late night. He opened the door to his mother's room, he got the shock of his life.

"Hello. " Diana was slouching on the bed, dressed in pyjamas. "_Little brother. _There's one nice mother you have. "

And the truth clunked into Artemis' brain in a millisecond.


	24. The End

Artemis almost fainted. His mother had gone to the Adoption Centre! He should have known. But the truth was too much for him to take. Then he asked something.

"You're elder than me? "

"By 3 months. Unfortunately. " she snarled. But even though her facial expressions showed her as angry, she was absolutely overjoyed. She finally had a home. A family. Had brothers.

"Where's mother? " Artemis asked.

"She's in the kitchen. "

Artemis left Diana in the room, and raced down to the kitchen. There his mother was on the phone, talking to his father. "Timmy, dear, i'll call you back later. "

Angeline looked up at Artemis. "I hope you're not angry dear. She really wanted to have a family. Your father, her friend and his mother have been alerted. She… she is one of us now. I really hope you- "

But before she could continue, Artemis hugged her tightly. Angeline smiled and hugged him back. "Mother, that was the best thing you cam do to someone. Ever. "

Suddenly, Artemis received a phone call. "Artemis, it's been confirmed. Opal is dead. And congrats on your new sister. "

Artemis smiled. It was Foaly. And he knew, life was just going to get better. He just knew it.

**And so, there you have it. A long, story, yes, but i hope you enjoyed it. If you are a fan of this story, don't cry, because after this, i shall be posting on PART 2 OF THIS STORY, and another story which i have planned. So, no worries, i shall see all of you very, very soon………**


End file.
